Between Strom And Mist Arcobaleno
by Profe Fest
Summary: Banyak hal yang menjadi tanda cinta nyata antar sang Badai dan Kabut Arcobaleno./ Drabble. Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)! Happy birthday, Jasmine! RnR?


**Title : Between Strom And Mist Arcobaleno**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Pairing : FonMammon**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini. Happy birthday, Nate aka Jasmine! Semoga kita semakin lengket, Dek :))**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 **Aroma Teh**

Mammon selalu membenci aroma itu, aroma daun teh yang direbus air hingga sekian celcius itu tak pernah tahan untuk dihirupnya. Baginya, aroma itu terlalu mencolok dan ilusionis tersebut lebih memilih untuk mencium aroma kafein secangkir kopi atau bau mulut bosnya yang tak pernah absen menghabiskan stok minuman keras di HQ.

Tapi, kala _orang itu_ duduk tepat di depannya dengan segelas teh terkutuk itu ditangannya, kemudian menghirup aroma busuk teh tersebut dengan khusyuk, lalu menyeruput air panas berwarna kecoklatan itu perlahan, dan menggulum senyum tipis di bibirnya, entah mengapa sang _kabut_ sama sekali tak bisa mengindahkannya, setiap geriknya seolah mengikat pandangan pria mungil tersebut. Bahkan meski aroma menyebalkan itu akhirnya terhirup juga olehnya, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _Yaah_ , salahnya juga sih menjadi kekasih orang Asia yang tak bisa dipisahkan dengan teh—tapi, ini bukan berarti ia jadi cemburu karena Fon terlihat lebih senang menghirup aroma sialan itu di depannya lho, ya! Bukan sama sekali!

.

.

.

 **Maaf**

Meski memang sudah dari sananya dua orang terkuat yang saling bertolak belakang ini memang tak akur, ada kalanya mereka terperosok ke dalam suasana benar-benar bertengkar versi Fon dan Viper. Keduanya akan terus diam tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata, membiarkan suasana menegang dan aura panas menjalari ruangan dengan orang-orang di dalamnya yang melihat hal tersebut sontak meneguk saliva.

Kalau seperti ini, peluang kejadian yang terjadi berikutnya adalah si pria Asia akan mengalah dan meminta maaf, atau jika keduanya tengah benar-benar terbawa suasana, maka tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang akan mengucap maaf dan keduanya akan terus diam sepanjang waktu—sama seperti sekarang.

Jika sudah begini, Mammon tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti saran dari Luce yang didapatnya ketika dulu mereka pernah mengobrol ringan, sebuah saran ekstrim bagi makhluk _tsundere_ semacamnya.

Sang ilusionis dengan sengaja menaruh segelas teh oolong kesukaan Fon—yang baginya berbau lebih busuk daripada kaus kaki itu—di atas meja tempat ia dan si pria berkepang tengah duduk berhadapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Manik karamel kempoka itu melirik sejenak ke arah sang _kabut_ sebelum akhirnya meraih dan menyeruput teh tersebut.

Mammon sudah berniat angkat kaki dari sana sebelum si kempoka menyeletuk tajam dengan cepat, "Tehnya pahit."

" _M- muu_ , berisik." Jangan salahkan pria bernama asli Viper itu juga sih—kemampuan dapurnya sama buruknya dengan Levi, sumpah.

"Tehnya _benar-benar_ pahit," ulang si kempoka dengan nada yang ditekankan.

"Akan kuambilkan gula." Mammon beranjak dari bangkunya dan berdiri.

"Aku tidak butuh gula," sergah si pria berkepang menahan pria bertudung itu untuk melangkah.

"Lalu kau mau apa, _muu_?!"

Fon menatap sang ilusionis, kemudian menggulum senyum lembut yang sudah lama tak dilihat si pria mungil.

"Temani aku di sini sampai aku menghabiskan tehku—meminum teh pahit sambil memandangi wajah manismu bukan pilihan yang buruk untukku."

.

.

.

 **Zodiak**

"Oi, _Martial Arts_ Sialan,"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Fon mengalihkan tatapannya dari _gyoza_ yang tengah dimakannya, memusatkan manik karamelnya pada kekasih mungilnya yang tengah membolak-balik lembaran sebuah buku tebal dengan wajah kelewat serius.

"Tanggal lahirmu kapan?" tanya Mammon setengah ketus.

"Memang ada apa dengan tanggal lahir?" Kempoka itu balas bertanya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Sialan."

"Aku juga bertanya padamu, Mammon."

"Baik, baik! Kujawab!" putus sang ilusionis mengalah. "Aku sedang membandingkan zodiak dan kecocokannya, puas?!"

"Untuk apa?"

Mammon terlihat sekali berupaya untuk tidak memukul kepala pria yang ditumbuhi helaian rambut hitam di depannya. "Untuk mencocokkan zodiakku dengan zodiakmu, Tolol!"

Fon baru ingat kekasihnya ini memang maniak hal-hal mistis seperti keberadaan penyihir, ilmu sihir, dan lainnya selain maniak uang.

"Nah, jawab pertanyaanku, Sialan—kapan tanggal lahirmu?!"

"Kapan, ya?" Ada nada main-main di sini.

"Jawab saja, Brengsek!"

"Kau ingin tahu sekali, eh?"

"Kalau tak mau jawab bilang saja, Sialan—dan jangan menaikkan sudut bibirmu seperti itu, _muu_!"

"Aku tidak mau jawab."

"Kau— harusnya kau bilang sejak tadi, Brengsek!" gusar Mammon seraya membanting sampul bukunya hingga tertutup dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Kau baru bilang aku diberi pilihan untuk 'boleh tidak menjawab'."

"Tahulah. Hmph."

Tawa merdu si pria berkepang meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah. "Ayolah, Mammon. Kau kan belum tahu alasanku tak mau menjawabnya."

"Kenapa? Karena kau makhluk tertolol yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat tanggal lahir sendiri?"

"Bukan." Pria bermanik karamel itu bangkit, kemudian memeluk pria bertudung yang lebih mungil dibanding dirinya dari belakang seraya menyambung, "Karena tanpa melihat zodiak atau apa pun itu, kurasa kita sudah lebih dari cocok."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat goresan merah muda tipis di wajah sang ilusionis.

.

.

.

 _ **Tsundere**_

Fon dan Viper—oke, sekarang Mammon—itu saling membenci namun berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, semua rekannya tahu itu. Berkat itulah, entah dari siapa yang memulai, sang ilusionis dengan cepat mendapat sebuah julukan gratis dari setiap rekannya; ilusionis _tsundere_ , hal yang membuat pria bertudung itu langsung mengamuk setengah mati.

"Jahanam mana yang memberikan julukan brengsek itu padaku, hah?!" amuk si ilusionis kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan mengamuk terus, Mammon," lerai Fon dengan kepala dingin—seperti biasa.

"Mana bisa aku tidak mengamuk jika ada jahanam sialan yang memberiku julukan itu, _muu_?!"

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga tak keberatan memiliki kekasih _tsundere_ atau apalah itu jika itu kau," sahut si kempoka enteng.

"Ta- tarik lagi perkataanmu itu, Sialan! Jangan pernah menempatkan kata 'kekasih' dan ' _tsundere_ ' dalam satu kalimat, _muu_!" hardik Mammon dengan rona merah tipis di sekitar pipinya.

"Memang kenapa? Kita kan memang sepasang kekasih."

"S- sejak kapan coba, _muu_? La- lagi pula, kau tidak pernah bilang telah memberikan hatimu padaku, _muu_."

"Aku memang tidak pernah memberikannya, kau yang mencurinya dariku."

"S- SIAPA SAJA CEPAT BUNGKAM MULUT ORANG INI, _MUU_!"

Ah, coba ada yang tahu kalau Mammon tampak sangat manis kala itu—dengan rona merah pekat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **Selimut**

Kadangkala Mammon tertidur di meja kerjanya tepat setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan laporan untuk bosnya yang hobi menghabiskan stok minuman keras di gudang HQ, bahkan kadang-kadang tidurnya jauh lebih lelap di meja kerja ketimbang di kasurnya.

Pernah suatu hari, Mammon tertidur untuk yang ke sekian kali di meja kerjanya hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu ilusionis Varia itu terbangun, ia mendapati selimut putihnya yang cukup tebal menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Ada secarik kertas yang sengaja diselipkan di lengan si ilusionis yang digunakan sebagi pengganti bantal di sana.

' _Halo, Mammon. Tadi aku ke mari dan Lussuria bilang aku bisa langsung masuk ke kamarmu karena katanya kau sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan untuk Xanxus. Tapi aku melihatmu sedang tidur, jadi aku menyelimutimu dulu (jangan tidur sembarangan, kau bisa masuk angin) lalu kembali pulang. Jangan memaksakan diri.'_

Sang _kabut_ segera merona, memaki dirinya bisa tertidur kala pria itu datang. Namun, semua terhenti begitu melihat catatan kaki yang terdapat di bawah pesan itu.

' _P.S: Aku mengambil foto ketika kau tidur. Kau manis sih.'_

Ingatkan dia juga untuk menjambak kepangan pria Asia itu kalau mereka bertemu nanti—kalau bisa sampai botak sekalian.

.

.

.

 **Lirikan Mata**

Sang _kabut_ dan _badai_ Arcobaleno terkenal cukup kalem dengan bicara hanya seperlunya—bahkan salah satunya seringkali hanya mau bicara kalau dibayar. Tak pernah ada kalimat memuaskan kala orang bertanya seperti apa hubungan mereka. Tapi, lirikan manik karamel dan violet keduanya secara bersamaan telah mengatakan semuanya—apalagi jika digabung dengan rona merah tipis yang menari di sekitar pipi sang ilusionis, itu pun kalau ada yang sadar sih.

"Oi, Fon! Kau tidak pernah bilang jadi kutanyakan—siapa yang kau sukai, _kora_!?"

Si kempoka menurunkan gelas tehnya, mata karamelnya segera mengarah pada sosok termungil yang ada di sana, bersamaan dengan manik violet sang ilusionis yang juga melirik pada si ahli beladiri. Rona merah tipis yang berhasil ditangkap si pria Asia tengah bermain-main di wajah ilusionis bertudung tersebut, membuat si pria dengan pakaian tradisional Cina itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hmm, kalau kusebut namanya, sepertinya dia akan mengamuk dan melarangku bertemu selama seminggu," jawab si kempoka enteng.

Hening sejenak melanda reuni yang dikedoki pertemuan itu.

"Fon, orang yang kau sukai itu _tsundere_?"

Tak sampai semenit, Verde merasa kakinya ditarik dan ia mendarat secara tidak elit di lantai.

.

.

.

 **Lichi**

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Mammon membenci Lichi nyaris sama dengan kebenciannya pada pemilik monyet berbulu putih tersebut. Baginya, hewan—yang katanya bisa dipelihara—itu seringkali mendatangkan kesialan untuknya. Pernah suatu hari, sang ilusionis tengah duduk tenang di kursi dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Tanpa diduga, monyet kecil itu melompat dan menyambar buku bacaannya secepat kilat tanpa sempat dicegah ilusionis dengan nama asli Viper tersebut. Mammon memakinya langsung, ia sudah berdiri dan berniat mengejar makhluk itu kalau saja ia tak melihat bahwa monyet kecil itu mendekati sosok pria Asia yang entah kenapa bisa berada di markas Varia. Fon mengambil buku itu, lalu membolak-balikkan halaman demi halamannya asal.

"Jadi," pria itu menutup buku ditangannya, menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menekuk wajahnya lengkap dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Ini milikmu?" tanya Fon tanpa dosa.

"Matamu tidak buta, Sialan," desis sang ilusionis. Ia menengadahkan sebelah tangannya seraya berkata dengan nada yang mirip memerintah, "Kembalikan."

Fon menyerahkan buku itu santai, Mammon merampasnya, namun kalah cepat karena sang ahli beladiri menaikkan buku itu lebih tinggi.

" _Martial Arts_ Sialan," geram ilusionis Varia itu kesal. "Bu-ku-nya," katanya dengan penekanan disetiap penggalan katanya.

Sang _badai_ menggulum senyumnya. "Kalau kau mau makan siang denganku baru kukembalikan."

"Aku tidak la—"

"Lussuria- _san_ bilang kau tidak ikut makan siang."

 _Terkutuklah banci itu!_ "Bukan urusanmu, _muu_!"

"Mammon, kau tahu apa? Lichi sepertinya sangat tertarik pada bukumu ini."

"Ap— jangan berani-berani melakukan itu, _Martial Arts_ Sialan! Bukuku itu lebih berharga bahkan lebih dari semua persediaan teh bau kaus kakimu itu!"

"Oh? Lichi bilang dia ingin membacanya."

"Ja— baik! Baik! Aku ikut makan siang denganmu! Puas?!"

Sebuah cengiran lebar. "Sangat." Dan buku itu pun dikembalikan kembali.

Mammon menyambarnya, lalu mengirim delikan penuh benci pada monyet kecil yang tengah berdiri di sebelah tuannya.

Sumpah dia benci Lichi, sangat benci—karena telah membiarkannya menghabiskan waktu dengan si kempoka lebih banyak dan itu akan membuat jantungnya semakin sering berdetak lebih cepat.

.

.

.

 **Handuk**

Fon tak pernah melewatkan sehari pun tanpa latihan. Latihannya pun tak tanggung-tanggung—pokoknya kalau sampai Ryouhei mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan langsung meneriakkan ' _kyokugen!_ ' keras-keras dan memaksa si kempoka untuk mengajaknya ikut berlatih.

Tapi, dari semua itu, ada bagian yang paling disukai oleh si penyandang nama _angin_. Semenjak ia dan sang ilusionis menjalin hubungan asmara, ia selalu ingin lebih cepat menyelesaikan latihannya. Biasanya, ada seorang makhluk mungil yang berpakaian serba hitam yang—selalu berdiri membelakanginya—menyodorkannya sebuah handuk dan sebuah termos berukuran kecil yang isinya pastilah teh berbau kaus kaki busuk—menurut sang kekasih—padanya. Fon tahu itu untuknya yang telah selesai berlatih.

Dan setelahnya si kempoka akan langsung memajukan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga pria mungil yang selalu menyodorinya handuk dan teh di dalam termos itu, "Terima kasih, Mammon."

"I- ini bukan karena aku perhatian atau apa, _muu_! Aku hanya ingin saja kok, _muu_!"

—Nah, pasti selalu seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Shindamaker**

Mammon memijat keningnya, membaca lagi _prompt_ yang ke luar dari sebuah _website_ yang ada di internet. Iseng-iseng ia mencari _website_ bernama Shindamaker itu karena penasaran. Kabarnya, Reborn pernah berkata bahwa ia akan dengan senang hati dan lapang dada untuk melubangi kepala orang yang membuat _website_ tersebut karena hasil yang selalu didapatkannya selalu _prompt_ yang akan menghasilkan tulisan _angst_.

Dan di sinilah Mammon, duduk dengan memijat keningnya karena meragukan apa benar teman-temannya selalu mendapat _prompt_ bertema _angst_. Pasalnya, pria berperawakan mirip wanita itu telah duduk di depan laptopnya selama dua puluh menit dan mencoba beberapa nama rekan-rekannya yang asal dijodohkan olehnya. Namun, hasil yang didapatkannya tak terlalu mengarah pada tema _angst_.

ColoLal: _an argument & their faces get closer together but then stop talking & look at each other's lips_ ( _Heh, tidak yakin Lal akan terdiam atau akan menendang pria pirang itu lebih dulu_ —Mammon membatin dalam hati).

RebornLuce: _That one AU where they get mad because shindamaker only makes angst prompts_ ( _Ah, itu sudah terjadi parahnya_ —Mammon mendengus terang-terangan).

VerdeSkull: " _I loved you but_..." ( _Mungkin lanjutannya 'tapi kamu tak pernah peka kodeku' atau 'tapi aku lebih cinta motorku'_ —Mammon tertawa iblis tanpa suara).

Bosan menjodohkan rekan-rekannya, pria itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyetujui pikiran sintingnya—lengkap dengan wajah memanas yang menghasilkan warna merah. Diketiknya 'FonMammon' dalam kotak yang disediakan, lalu meng-klik kotak berwarna biru yang bertuliskan _diagnose_. Hasilnya langsung membuatnya melongo.

FonMammon: _Everyone thinks they're dating and they start wondering if they're dating_.

 _Hell_.

Pria bertudung itu kembali mencoba lagi, kali ini namanya dibuat berbeda; FonViper.

FonViper: FonViper _as babies_.

Maksudnya ketika mereka terkena kutukan Arcobaleno, heh?

Mammon mengulang lagi, kali ini dengan kata kunci yang disingkat; FV.

FV: _where they get real close and, stare meaningfully at each other for a few seconds 2 long_.

 _The hell?!_

Mammon merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk-nepuk dua pipinya itu dan memaki dirinya tanpa suara. Kalau sekali lagi ia tak mendapat _prompt_ bertema _angst_ , maka ia akan mengecap seluruh rekannya adalah pendusta ulung. Ilusionis itu mengambil napas sejenak, lalu menulis kembali namanya dengan si kempoka; FM.

FM: _Walked in on you in the shower_.

' _HAAAHHH?!'_ Mammon gonjang-ganjing di tempat.

"Mammon, kau di dalam?" Fon masuk begitu saja ke ruang kerja sang ilusionis, tak merasakan bahaya yang mengancamnya karena _website_ bernama Shindamaker. "Oh, benar. Omong-omong aku mencarimu ke mana-ma—"

— _ **BLETAK!**_

" _MUU_! MASA BODOH! PERGI SANA KAU, _MARTIAL ARTS_ CABUL! JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU SELAMA SEMINGGU, _MUU_!"

"Tunggu, Mammon! Memang apa yang aku—"

"—JAWAB SAJA SENDIRI, _MUU_! PERGI DARIKU!"

Shindamaker itu bukan _website_ penghasil _prompt_ bertema _angst_ , itu tempat mendapat _prompt_ yang berbau ke arah—oke, lupakan, kalian anak kecil jangan pernah membahasnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Kiss**_

Mammon ingat ketika ia akhirnya mengakui perasaannya pada sang kempoka, lalu pria berkepang itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya, dan akhirnya mereka berbagi ciuman. Dulu Mammon akan memaki Fon dengan makian kasar jika si kempoka berhasil mencuri bibirnya meski itu di tempat umum sekalipun—dan Fon akan membela dirinya dengan mengatakan si ilusionis terlalu manis dan kakinya akan langsung menjadi target sasaran tendangan maut.

Lambat laun, entah karena ia memang sudah terlalu malas menanggapi atau memang terbiasa dengan perlakuan si kempoka, sang ilusionis sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya. Kalau pun memang pada akhirnya sifat _tsundere_ -nya kambuh, pastilah ia hanya akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah—yang justru akan membuat pria berkepang itu kembali menciumnya.

Ah, ciuman itu memang tak pernah lepas dari kegiatan menunjukkan cinta versi _tempesta-nebbia_ Arcobaleno ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Dek, selamat udah nambah umur, semakin mendekati legal buat baca anuanu (ato jejangan kamu udah legal lagi ya?) /PLAK. Nih, ada _prompt_ handuk yang kamu minta kan waktu itu? Pake ini aja ya :)) btw, semoga lo suka Dek. Gue tau gue ga jago buat drabble gini, jatohnya rada gaje dann… ya semoga lo suka lah :"D /OI.

Omong-omong, INI KARYA KELIMA PULUH SAYA LHO! /o/ /tebar _confetti_ / Doakan saya semakin aktif dalam berkarya, tulisan saya lebih maju (dan mudah dimengerti), saya semakin cepat bisa _update_ _fanfic multichapters_ , dan lainnya ya! /sungkemin pembaca satu-satu/ Anggap aja juga, ini karya perayaan _fanfic_ kelima puluh saya deh ya :"D /dibejek Jasmine /plak.

Untuk para pembaca lain, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengklik dan membaca fanfiction ini, saya terharu sangat :"D /lap ingus/ /JOROKKAMU /DILEMPARINKULITMANGGIS. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di sini :")) saya menerima kritik, saran, berbagai koreksi dari yang lain, dsb. Saya tunggu _review_ kalian! XD Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya! XD

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
